


What Happens Under the Table

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fans Watching Mark and Jack Pleasure Each Other, M/M, No shame, PAX East, PAX Smut, Sexy Smutty Time, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wiggly Brows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAX East 2016; Markiplier and Friends' panel has begun - Wade, Mark and Jack were sitting on the stage and everything looked quite normal. However, what happens under the table of two of the three idiots? No one can see what happens under the table at a PAX Event. But now, it's exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't watch the Panel fully since there were technical difficulties with the sound on re-uploads of Markiplier and Friends' panel so could only get in about twenty mins before it fucked up; but comment wise, I've seen a lot of things like Jack looking down at Mark's massive dong [xD] and Mark touching Jack so god damn much so I'm playing off of both of them things and the game they were playing that I forgot and adding my own stuff to it. Hope you enjoy~!
> 
> I'm not writing in Jack's accent this time; the first part is heavily dialog based and so much of Mark and Jack talking and Septiplier and so much thinking and actually using my own speech I caught on from Jack to say them right and spell them right every single time. ;~; Not this time, sorry. ;~; It's kinda hard to read if someone writes him with a thicker accent than he has. Like I do xD.

A game similar to Cards Against Humanity was currently being played on the stage of PAX East; three men were playing it. The YouTube Heartthrob himself, Markimoo, the Irish Loudmouth Jack, and... Wade. Things were going quite well until Mark would pick up one of the cards and read it out loud for everyone to hear, "I'm looking for a sex slave-- Oh god. C'mon, Jack. Please me and be my Sex Slave."

Jack was first to go as he picked up the very first card; a tint of red would come to his face as he stared at the card before him before reading it, "I'm really good with my mouth--" He would pause, looking over to Mark as he licks his lips. "Have you heard that I can please a man with only my lips and nothing else? I bet you'd like that one, huh?" The Irishman would say to Mark, a grin forming on his face as he saw his so called YouTuber Boyfriend flush. The second card would actually make the other moan out all of a sudden without a given warning, causing Mark to stare at him with sudden wide eyes. "With the talent of my mouth, I can also beg like a bitch for you; I'll beg for anything and make you turn into mush and use your... kinks against you to make you do things to me.." Jack shifts in his chair as he subconsciously got closer to the Korean male, using one of his hands to lay across the slowly forming bulge in his pants that no one can see except for himself and Mark if he looked down. "Finally.. I have so many sex toys; since I'm your sex slave, you've bought so many dildos over the years and now I use them when you're away.." Jack would shove the heavily dirty cards away from him as his head drops down onto the table, a soft groan would come from him.

No one cares about Wade, am I right? But Wade would read his non-dirty cards to Mark; the Korean would shove the other under the rug as he pointed to Jack and nodded heavily, "I want Jack to be my sex slave. He'd be a great one. Wade, you suck."

"Awe.." the other would say in a deeper tone due to losing his voice previously. However, Wade would raise a brow at what he's seeing before him; he would see Jack look down a bit under the table, the Irishman's fingers gently poke around on Mark's pants. The third wheel per se would raise a brow, and look back at the crowd; they don't see anything.

Mark would sit back for a moment so his mouth wasn't next to the mic as a soft breathless moan would slip from his lips; Jack could hear it and it made him whine out, the need for the other was getting more and more - even if it's within the public eye, he wouldn't care in the slightest. Mark's own hand would slither its way onto Jack's pants as his fingers dance over the outline of Jack's own problem within his pants and grin. Jack would drop something on the table on purpose as he climbs under the protected table and sat a bit between Mark's legs, spreading them a little as his hands move up and down on the others legs, fingers unzipping Mark and reaching a hand inside so his fingers could touch the warm heat coming from Mark and just see if he can drive the other wild; he didn't know that Wade on the other side of the table could see the two and was watching with eyes as wide as saucers, but he wouldn't state the obvious and would let the two bring Septiplier to life on stage where no one could see the secretive sexual acts happening under the table. Jack would come up from under the table moments later with the thing he dropped and a flushed face once again.

"My turn.~" Jack would say as he held onto one of the black cards again; again with the heavily sexual cards? Great. Let's make his problem even worse, shall we?

"If me and you were going to have sex, how would you do it?"

Mark was first as he picked all three of his cards up and read them in the order they were taken off the pile; the cards themselves could read as an over sexualized sentence if he wanted to please the fuck out of Jack. Welp.. Were we go.

"If me and you were going to have sex, Firstly, I'd sit on you and take you for the ride of your life. Gotta be face to face to see the pleasure in both our eyes. Secondly, my voice itself will be a turn on. Just saying your name over and over in my deep voice that the fangirls enjoy way too much. Lastly, we'll do every one of your kinks. No matter what it is, I'll be your man and please the fuck out of you."

Jack would hurry and point to Mark as he blushes again, moving his hand back over the growing monster in his pants. Mark smirks as he would pick up a glass of water and pour himself a glass but he would spill it on Jack on purpose, hearing the gasp that would radiate from the other and cause the fangirls to pretty much scream since they pretty much got a sound board of Jack letting out a quite gasp-like moan.

Jack would run out of the room all of a sudden; Mark was close to follow since he stated he wanted to make sure that Jack was okay, but the real reason was so the two can fix their problems in their pants.

* * *

In in the bathroom, the two would lock the door and Mark would shove Jack against the wooden door, his lips moving to the Irishman's neck and attacking the skin there; even enough to leave a few splotches of hickies on his neck. Jack would move a hand and cover his mouth as he moans. Mark wouldn't have any of that as he took Jack's hand off his mouth, grabbing both of them, actually and raising them above his head and pinning them to the door.

"Mark, please.." Jack would beg out to the other, struggling against Mark's restraints. Mark grins, moving his hips in small circles against the one pinned, watching as said other would tip his head back and try to suppress a moan but it didn't work. "God damnit, Mark.. Hurry.. We have to get back out there.."

The two in the bathroom were quite close and they were both pretty much dry humping themselves against each other, lips attached to lips to stop the moaning from either of them; they were swallowing their moans and they were loving it a lot more than they should. Within the next few moments, the two were so close to cumming they couldn't hold on much longer. So the two wouldn't make a mess in their pants and give off what they did, Mark was the first to open Jack's pants and wrap his lips around the head of Jack's length and suck on the flesh. A hand reaches in the red-head's hair and pulls roughly, feeling Mark twitch from the pain; his pain kink that everyone assumes is correct is beginning to come to fruition but he has to not cum in his pants. A few sucks later, Jack would bang his head against the door as he came, biting onto his hand to keep his voice down even though Mark could hear the pleasure filled sounds from the other.

Jack would twitch a bit as his length throbbed from the pleasure still coursing through him as he got down on his knees and rewarded Mark with the same form of blowjob he got from Mark moments ago; it didn't take long for the other to release in his mouth, causing him to grunt out at the taste and deep sounds Mark would make.

About ten minutes later, both Mark and Jack would leave the bathroom and come back to the room where their panel was, seeing as Wade was entertaining the fans. When the fans see the two come back, they would chant out 'Septiplier!' over and over.

"Septiplier is real. You all missed the amazing moment me and Jack had. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Mark would say as he said it in a joke like manor, but what the fans didn't know, is that it happened. And it was real.

"...Jack where did you get them hickies..? You didn't have them before you left..?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests that you wish for me to write up, you can send your lovely requests to my Tumblr page! Just look for "Sinful-Word-Master" on Tumblr or go to my profile on here for all my social media links to contact me at.~ [ I have a lot. Holy fuck. ]


End file.
